


Imagine Gabriel being jealous of your new puppy

by ayee_san



Series: Imagines [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayee_san/pseuds/ayee_san





	Imagine Gabriel being jealous of your new puppy

“Oh my god, Gabe!” you squealed when a tiny, yet frisky corgi jumped on your bed and made its way to your lap.

Gabriel could not stop the smile that made its way to his face as he looked at your joyful face.Ever since you two walked past a lady on the street, with not one, but three corgis, you couldn’t stop talking about them. Day and night, you would list Gabriel facts about the small creature, and if he was away, you would bombard his phone with pictures of the cute creature. Finally, Gabriel decided to make your wish come true, but now that he thinks about it, the amount of picture you will send him on a daily basis would probably rise, but he didn’t mind; as long as you were happy, so was he.

_4 days later._

“Y/N, babe, come to bed,” Gabriel called as he flipped from channel to channel while lying on the bed.

“One sec, Gabe. Gotta make sure D/N has everything he needs before we fall asleep,” you said as you patted the small bed you made for the dog, before rising up to your feet and admiring your work.

You flopped on the bed and snuggled to Gabe, enjoying the warmth that his body provided. He kissed your cheek, before moving to your neck and kissing down it. You smiled at his ministrations, but said, “Gabe, not tonight.” He rose his head from your neck, glancing at you with confusion. “D/N and I spend the entire day in the park, playing. I am exhausted,” you said.

Gabriel smiled at you and kissed the top of your head. “Whatever you say, Sugar.” Not having sex didn’t bother Gabe, what did bother him was how much time you spend with the dog and not him, and he found himself unwittingly being jealous. He quickly pushed the thought away as you snuggled into his side. Jealous because of a dog? That was childish.

_A week and a half later._

“It’s either the dog or me,” Gabriel stated as he came behind you as you were on your knees, putting on leash to take D/N out for a walk.

You looked dumbfounded at Gabe, and you weren’t sure if you were supposed to take him seriously or not. Gabriel, the archangel, the son of God, was getting jealous of a dog? You tried, you really did, but the fact that he was jealous, made a snicker erupt from your chest, which quickly turned into a full blown laughter. You rose up to your feet, not laughing anymore, but giggling, and draped your hands over Gabe’s neck.

He looked like a sad puppy, with his eyes looking at yours. You bit your bottom lip before kissing him on the lips. His hands quickly found their way to your waist, and he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue in your mouth. You moaned into the kiss as you tangled your fingers into his hair.

Before anything could go too far, you broke the kiss, but remained the eye contact; Gabriel looked like a lost, hurt puppy. You knelt down and picked up D/N leash and handed it to Gabe.

“Why don’t you join us on the walk?” you suggested. “Maybe you and D/N can become friends.”

Gabriel looked at you, then at the dog, before laughing and taking the leash from your hands. If walking this dog with you will bring you too closer, he will gladly do it everyday.


End file.
